


A Change in The New Generation

by NazoAO3



Category: Tokusatsu, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alexithymia, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Emotionally Confused, F/M, Gen, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protectiveness, Shyness, Single Parents, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Stimming, Toku Cameos and References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin(Ha, TV Trope) a change in Class 1-A where they have the kids of 2 of their Teachers as Classmates. Tokusatsu references and Cameos to come(Along with a better summery). I have the missing end parts of of Chapter 1 posted. Unfortunately I still have a shit summary.





	A Change in The New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Well I got that missing parts of the ending added in. isn't really much but it's what I originally intended to put in so I felt it important. I know it took a long time but I can totally explain....(Slumps) that's a fucking lie it's my own fault. I bought a PS4 Pro not long after I posted this the first time. It's hard to resist playing when my TV is an arms length away from my computer and my PS4 less than a foot., but hey I got it in and that's what matters. Except the summary....still can't come up with a better one.

" _Should I wake him?, it's not like he has anything to do today. Then again he is gonna have to get used to it. Ah what the hell, I'm already standing here!_ ". These were the thoughts of a tall man standing infront of a door. He had long, spiky blonde hair(His hairdo is insane, it's like some crazy reverse pompadour or something) and a small mustache. He wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of sunglasses. He was dressed in a black jacket with an upturned, studded collar and studded shoulders, black pants with studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck for some odd reason was enclosed in a large collar that resembled an old stereo player, complete with speakers, play buttons, and cassette tape. This was Yamada Hizashi, AKA the Pro Hero **Present Mic**! Slowly opening the door he couldn't help but take in the room despite seeing it many times before. The first thing that came to his mind was the word soft. The walls were covered with cushioned tiles and the floor with a furry plush carpet. There was a bed laid horizontally against the wall in the upper right corner of the room next to the window, and laid over and under a noticeable lump were a number of comforters. Mic walked to the bed and gently placed his hand on the lump and shook lightly. "Hey bud, it's time to get up. Your going to U.A. remember, ya got to get used to waking up early" he whispered.

The lump made a sound and slowly pulled the blanket off of themselves. He was a young teen of 15 with red eyes and messy mid-length brown hair with a single blonde bang. He rubbed his now half-lidded red eyes and gave a sleepy smile "Ohayō Tou-Chan" he yawned/whispered. Mic couldn't help but smile down at his son, Yamada Dracul.

Dracul was about the best thing to happen to him, yeah that may make him sound like a stereotypical parent but it was true. However....damn it all if he didn't come at a price. Hadō Furuu his late wife. The two had met during the beginning of their careers and hit it off instantly in terms of teamwork. He had a Sound Quirk and she had Vibration Quirk so they complimented each-other quite well on the battlefield, off it however was a different story. He was loud friendly and just generally outgoing. Furuu was shy, withdrawn and depending on her source of vibration ironically quiet. Seeing as they worked so well on the job and him just being himself he decided to get to know her. He had never before had he so much trouble drawing someone from their shell. She hadn't really resisted idea per-say but the progress had been slow. The process was all worth it in the end however and that wasn't just because they ended up married and with a child. Watching Furuu grow socially was a rewarding experience. Getting someone as timid and reserved as her was a feat he felt he honestly proud, hearing her try to speak up was adorable(a trait she passed on to Dracul), her first big step had actually been asking him out on a date....that shocked him. He was just trying to be her friend and help her. Her liking him enough to ask him out was surprising, sure he thought she was cute but he hadn't thought she would be interested in a guy like him. Mic was friendly guy and people liked him, but he was also loud and admittedly annoying so going on dates was an embarrassing topic for him. They had fun though which naturally led to more dates. They got engaged, married and then she told him she was pregnant. He had been so happy he almost let loose his Quirk when he cheered at the news. The change in how she acted after was insane. His work made it hard at times, luckily however he had his best friend who also happened to have a pregnant wife.

Aizawa Shouta AKA the top Underground Hero **Eraserhead** (a name he had chosen for him) had been his best friend since their first year in highschool....even if he wouldn't admit it. Aizawa had ended up marrying Fukukado Emi otherwise known as **Ms. Joke** or **Mrs. Joke** after they got married. They had worked at offices nearby each-other so they ended up working together alot. She was like the Anti-Aizawa. She was happy, outgoing, a great sense of humor(I don't know if I can do good jokes so please keep that in mind when her parts come up) and talkative. He was silent, non-social and didn't think his wife was funny. Honestly if Mic had never fallen in love with his opposite he never would have believed those 2 were actually a thing. So when they found out they were both going to be Dads they decided to help the other. When the days came for their sons to be born....well they differed greatly.

That was when he lost her. They had been on their way to the hospital for one final check-up with the doctor, 1 month away from their son being born. Life had decided that taking his wife's life for his son's was a fair trade. A Villain had attacked that day, it didn't even seem like they wanted anything other than a body-count. He had try'd to fight him off since Furuu couldn't use her Quirk due to having to channel the vibrations through her body. Other Heroes had been there as well but that Villain had just been a monster. He didn't really know how to describe what happened at first which was fitting and understandable when he found out the monster's Quirk was called _ **Pure Chaos**_. Because that's what it was. People were screaming, he could hear the sound of metal being crushed and glass shattering from cars being destroyed along with inhuman screeching and roaring from the....'Thing' he later learned went by **Carnage** (that's right people. THAT Carnage). His wife had been injured and it threw him off as he freaked out and attempted to get her out of there. Ultimately while they got to the hospital, but it was all for naught. Furuu was bleeding badly by the time they got there. Yet despite all that was going on all she would talk was the baby. She almost never thought about herself so he wasn't really surprised once he was able to think clearly again....(why the fuck am I drawing this out? I've made it obvious what happens by now). The injures had been worse than he thought and the doctors told them they could save their baby but his wife wouldn't make it. He knew what she was going to choose and he knew he wouldn't have been able to talk her out it.

A piece of Hizashi had died that day....luckily Dracul had been there to bring it back to life. That's not to say it wasn't still hard, oh not even remotely! First since he was born a month early Dracul had to stay an additional 2 weeks before Hizashi could take his son home. He practically lived at the hospital after they told him that. His friends had been there for him every step of the way and he honestly didn't know how things would have gone if they weren't. All the Pros that had fought Carnage and brought people to the hospital had come to see him. That also when he picked his son's name. Tatsuma Ryūko also known as Dragoon Hero **Ryukyu** currently the 9th ranked Pro Hero in all of Japan. She had been the one to hold off Carnage while he got his wife to the hospital, and he was also quite happy to meet the one who took the monster down. He was forever grateful to her for that. Then in what was the oddest and most sudden train of thought he ever had he flashed through his knowledge of history from the Hero Napoleon Bonaparte to Villain Vlad Tepes Dracul III. One of the worst people in history....but his name. Dracul which meant Son of The Dragon, it was perfect since without Ryukyu his son hadn't born.

He had to stop being a Hero for awhile so he could raise his son. He frankly didn't care, it was actually around that time he started being a DJ and first ran his weekly Radio Show. He wanted to say things got easier as Dracul got older which in someways they did. However when his son was growing up he knew something wasn't right and at first he thought it was do to being raised by a single parent and his friends. Things were pretty clear though by the time Dracul was 3 when he spoke....for the first time. Mic had no idea why but for those three years he had never been able to get his son to speak. All Dracul did was point and makes noises, yet somehow he had managed to teach his boy Sign Language. After he started talking however it was just straight-off into complete sentences as if nothing was wrong. He knew otherwise though. Hizashi took his son to Psychiatrist, Psychologist and Counselors to see what was going on. They all explained it to him differently but they came to the same conclusion. Apparently his son had Autism or as he found out more specifically a few years later, Asperger Syndrome. He loved his son so none of that mattered, what bothered him was that the Doctors told him Asperger Syndrome meant his son was on the 'Higher Functioning' end of the spectrum. The reason that pissed him off was because they told him that as if that made everything okay! Just because his was 'Higher Functioning' didn't mean he wouldn't have issues growing up!

Things actually got more complicated after Dracul developed his Quirk. They didn't have a name for it yet but it was mix of his parent's. Having a Sound-Vibration Quirk caused him to have bouts of Sensory Overload. This was why Dracul's room was made the way it was, all the soft things and cushioning absorbed/muffled sound and vibrations to ease his senses. Mic also got him Noise-Canceling headphones, kept things quiet in the house, made sure others knew the rules, found him the right Meds and made sure was around the right people. Alot of money went into taking care of his boy but he didn't care since being a Pro, a Teacher and a DJ with his own show had him pretty set. The last one was a harder task though. Higher Functioning or not he was still a child in his eyes. Growing up Dracul was surprisingly intelligent for his age, the problem however was the he had trouble expressing it so those who don't know him typically didn't understand him. He actually got into an argument with one of teachers once. Dracul had been debating an answer he had given, it was correct but not presented in a way that was deemed acceptable. The embarrassment and frustration burning through his Meds caused him to yell at his teacher to not insult his intelligence. His teacher responding with "Your insulting your own intelligence every time you talk!"....Present Mic was not pleased. After asking his son what was wrong when he came home crying he did what any Father would do. He called Aizawa over to watch him, he calmly drove to the school, politely asked the front desk where that specific teacher was, made his way there and then proceeded to blow the door down with his Quirk before pinning that man to a wall and promptly being pulled off by the staff after getting some good hits in. Yep! The totally rational reaction of any parent, and he totally didn't get in any trouble. None whatsoever.

Dracul stopped talking after that and it took awhile for his Dad to get him to start up again, and even then he remained rather quiet. Being social was difficult and to him being sheltered in his room was the better alternative. Except when Mic called someone over to drag him outside however. Aizawa took him out to watch people. Now his friend tended to be a cynic when it came people, but early on he took notice of an interesting fact about Dracul. The boy had this natural talent for always being able to tell when something was wrong with someone. They acknowledged that it was a vital and rare Life Skill to have, so when Aizawa took him out he taught the boy how to tell the difference between people with personal problems and those who were troublemakers. He would call over Emi whenever Dracul was down or stressed out. Considering the fact that he would/could freak-out over stuff other people wouldn't even take notice of, well needless to say she got called over more then one may think. Then there was the couples son Aizawa Chase Dracul's best friend. Sadly all Dracul had left was a single person....at least it was family. Hadō Nejire, Furuu's niece and a U.A. student starting her 3rd year. Nejire could be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. She was often described as an affectionate person and a "Free Spirit", someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. Nejire also, due to her childish glee, tended to act like a kindergartner. Overall she was very enthusiastic, affable and cheery. Most importantly however was the fact she absolutely adored her cousin. When Nejire first met Dracul he was about 8, as soon as she laid eyes on him it was nothing hugs and praising. Even to this day the first thing she would do when seeing him would be a big hug with the works, rubbing her cheek against his, cooing about how cute he is, swaying him side to side. Everything from that girl was love and Mic couldn't be more grateful!

Now his boy was going to his old school to be a Hero just like him. He. Was. Nervous as hell. Mic and Aizawa were teachers at the school sure but still. He learned early on how mean people could be, regardless of age towards his son's 'Condition'. He was in charge of the Entrance Exam however so he was getting a good look at potential students who would possibly be interacting with Dracul....holy shit he had to get going!

"Early, Tou-Chan. School's not until Monday" Dracul yawned rubbing his eyes. He was never a morning person but it wasn't always the waking up, if anything it was the actual getting out of bed that always got him. Whenever it was a weekend or day off it was typically his aim to sleep-in as late as he could.

"Yeah I know, but I gotta go. I'm heading out to run the Entrance Exam and we both know with how heavy a sleeper you are you'd never get up this early on your own. I gotta judge the results with the other's after so I may not be back for alittle while. You gonna be okay?" Mic knew he didn't need to ask, but he always felt he had to.

"Hai. Chase and me are going to the Arcade. I hope there aren't alot of people, I don't like crowds" he told his Dad.

"That's Chase and I. Grammar is something your going to be graded on at U.A. You and Chase aren't gonna get special treatment just because me and Aizawa are on the staff" Mic reminded.

"I know. I hope the ones who pass are nice. I'm scared to go Tou-Chan. I know I can't hide it, what will they all think? Even so I just want to be like you and Okaa-Chan so much!" he told his Father happily, then fearfully and lastly sadly. "B-but....but" he started again with tear in his eyes only to start hyperventilating. Mic quickly wrapped his son in a hug, he was kinda afraid this would happen. The teen just woke, he hadn't taken his medication yet and Mic knew he had been worried for awhile now. Dracul was the kind of person that when he needed to vent he REALLY needed to vent. However he was also the kind of person who stuffed it down and repressed things because he didn't want to bother or upset anyone. Mic knew on the other hand knew that his son was going to need to let this out before his first day.

"I know you think your being a hassle to everyone when you start to feel like this....but you gotta tell someone and let it out. You can't just keep this stuff in" he whispered comforting his boy. "And don't you worry. Aizawa and me ain't gonna let in anyone who'll mess with you and Chase!" Mic assured.

Dracul rubbed his eyes and looked at his Dad. "That's Aizawa and I Tou-Chan. I thought you were the English and Literature Teacher" he said causing them both to break out in laughter.

* * *

"Chase, sweetie! Come down for breakfast!" called one Fukukado Emi. Emi is a young woman of average height and build with teal-ish green eyes and hair the went to her shoulders and she also wore a constant smile. She was wearing her hero outfit, which consisted of an orange bandana around her head and has a sleeveless black tank top with a buttoned-up collar. She wears  pants which resembles part of a clown's attire the same color as her hair with vertical orange stripes. On her hands were orange work-like gloves with large metal cuffs and teal-ish green sleeves, lastly around her waist were smiles. The reason she was in uniform was because she was a teacher of 2nd year Class 2 at Ketsubutsu Academy High School. Like her husband she had to watch the school entrance exams.

Chase came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen/dining room. He was a young man in a dark purple leather jacket cover in studs and chains with jeans and a muffler scarf both being the same color. The only pieces of his attire that weren't purple were his black biker boots and a steel gray ring with a winged skull on his right hand. He had short to mid black hair that was parted to the right, purple eyes and a stoic expression. "Good morning Kaa-San, Tou-San. How are your mornings treating you so far?" he greeted tone in a formal and even tone. An unusual way for a child to greet their parents to be sure, but for Chase it was quite normal actually.

You see, like Dracul he wasn't born as what one would define as 'Normal' for two reasons. First was that he was born with the rarest condition a Quirk user can have where a child may manifest a Quirk that is entirely unrelated from their genetic lineage, more akin to something of a mutation. Second was he has what is referred to as a 'Personality Construct' known as Alexithymia. Alexithymia is characterized by the inability to identify and describe emotions in the oneself. The core characteristics of Alexithymia are marked dysfunction in emotional awareness, social attachment, and interpersonal relating. People with Alexithymia also have difficulty in distinguishing and appreciating the emotions of those around them. This is often interpreted as one being unempathic or not being able to properly respond emotionally. Alexithymia is defined by difficulty identifying feelings and distinguishing between feelings and the bodily sensations of emotional arousal, difficulty describing feelings to other people, constricted imaginal processes as evidenced by a scarcity of fantasies, and a stimulus-bound externally oriented cognitive style(Which basically means they focus on external events and experiences rather than internal ones). 

Chase always had trouble feeling and understanding emotions, for a time it actually seemed as if he couldn't feel at all. Before he was diagnosed it was thought to be a combination of inheriting his Father's personality and the fact his Mother had an emotion based Quirk. His Father Aizawa nearly beat the doctor when he insinuated that his Wife was possibly the reason for their son's behavior, or rather lack thereof. Childhood proved a difficult time for him. He took things too literally, he had trouble telling the difference between variations of certain emotions(like Familial Love vs Romantic Love or what the emotion behind someones Anger may be), he was blunt, he would withhold information purely due to no one asking him and the rare times he did show emotion he was almost if not completely unaware of it. Luckily have Dracul to grow up with meant he had someone who could relate to him. They found that they worked off each-other quite well. Dracul was the emotion while Chase was the control, Dracul the Creativity and Chase the Logic, if Dracul was the Heart then Chase was the Body and no matter what they always found someway to support the other.

This all worked for their parents. Having 2 kids with similar situations made dealing with and figuring things out easier, but not as much as they had hoped. Emi was the one who took the news that hardest unfortunately. She cheerful, outgoing, and positive. She was also rather forward with her thoughts and constantly flirted with her Husband without embarrassment. Though she has a playful and fun personality. Emi does have a more mature and focused side however, especially when it comes to her Son or teaching her students. Now one may think that for her it would be like dealing with her Husband. Chase doesn't share or show his feelings, he doesn't laugh at her jokes and he always has a stoic look on his face. But that wasn't how she saw it. Chase was her baby boy and it hurt her to see him struggle. After sometime he managed to catch on to an extent and attempted to put on a farce to assure them that everything was okay. Needless to say they all saw through it....even Dracul. Doing so wasn't all that hard though, especially when he confused what emotions to use in what situations. No one argued when Emi took it upon herself to teach him and Dracul on matters regarding emotions. She doted on Chase even as he got older and showered him with affection constantly. She always let him know outright how she was feeling unless she was giving him a chance to see whether or not he could figure it out.

Aizawa handled it differently. He was worried, he knew what people thought of him because of his personality and how treated/viewed things. He wasn't hated but his circle of friends was small. People thought he was cold, distant and not someone who associates themselves with other people. Aizawa didn't want his son to be treated as an outcast because of him. That's why he taught him about people like he did with Dracul, unfortunately he wasn't as quick a learner as the other boy. He did learn though and now he could feel and express himself at home. That however didn't happen until he came home one day when he was 10....unknowingly crying. When Emi saw that her baby boy had tears running down his face she yelled for him and rushed to Chase, he wasn't aware of them though and just asked them one question.

" _Kaa-San, Tou-San. Am I dead inside?_ "

The question shook them. Chase always expressed how he wanted to learn to feel, the question made it sound as if he had given up on that. Apparently the kids at school finally figured out that Chase wouldn't react to mocking and non-physical bully and that Dracul couldn't fight back without the risk of seriously hurting someone. They taunted his stunted emotions and Dracul's passiveness & ticks. Afterwards they were cutting through the park on the way home and the 2 were talking about it all. They must have been speaking louder then they thought because as some prick passed by them he felt the need to comment.

" _God damn kid. The hell is wrong with you? Are you fucking dead inside or some shit?_ ".

Understandably they were....rather upset. Also frustratingly since they were Hero's they couldn't just go around beating everyone who insulted their child, or so they thought. Later that night they were watching the news, it was something Chase did every night to see if anything that would happen to effect the next day. Then just before Chase was about to go to bed he saw him. The man turned out to be a Villain and he was holding a bunch of people hostage....oh did that make everything so much better. As soon as tears were going down Chase's cheeks again Emi looked to Aizawa he briskly moved to the door. Even to this day he had never beaten someone so badly, frankly his only regret was not being able to bring Emi.

Emi is the first only woman he's every loved let alone shown interest in. At first he only really worked with her out of the convenience due to their offices being so close, and she was always the one to show up of her own choice. She was his opposite in alot of way except for their Quirks. Both of their Quirks were for disabling and make people helpless. He could _**Erase**_  people's Quirk while she could cause people to have an  _ **Outburst**_  of uncontrollable laughter. He never really thought she was funny, but others did and that made her Quirk work so that's what mattered. He didn't care for jokes, what sense of humor he had was more towards messing with people. Despite that however, it was one of things he loved about her. Making Villains laugh could be hard so sometimes she ended up having to make a fool of herself and she didn't give a shit....he respected the hell out of her for that. He never said any of these things to anyone other than his family so some people didn't think it was a good relationship. He could see that considering he gave possibly the most casual Marriage Proposal ever. She made thing bearable as Chase got older and began asking more questions. Emi was always the first one there whenever he was having trouble processing an emotion or when he was confused. When it came to being a Hero Chase came to him. He had decided at a young age that he wanted to be a Underground Hero just like his Father so who better to ask than the man himself? Aizawa had to agree quite frankly. Chase Quirk while not related to his Parents Quirks was perfect for doing the something he did. His Son had the amazing ability to slow down everything around him in a certain range. The fact he had a Time Quirk was amazing since they were the rarest kind with only a few ever existing. Later on however it was discovered that doing this also created a heavy pressure that could be used to throw others off-balance which made it all the more useful.      

Getting back to Chase however. "I'm going with Dracul to the arcade today, shall I bring him over?" he asked knowing both their parents were going to be at work judging Entrance Exams and that Dracul only felt comfortable being alone at home, but for some reason coming home to an empty house didn't make him feel the same. Chase had been attempting to get him used to it since their Parents were going to have to stay after school to work. This wasn't a problem in the past since after the bullying at school his Uncle Mic had Dracul Home-Schooled, but you can't be a Hero when your Home-Schooled. That being said they were worried about the sudden change since Public School already didn't work for him. Also it was because of Dracul's nervousness in public and the resulting shut-in behavior. He wasn't a Hikikomori but it was still a tad worrisome. That's especially true when what very few friends he had other than Chase were purely online and only known by their Screen-Names, and when the one he seems the closet to is called DeathGrip666(Gee I wonder who that could be) you would have the right to be at least a little concerned. He was almost constantly afraid of his Quirk going off and hurting someone which was why he typically stayed inside.

"Oh that sounds great! I'll be home before your Father so make sure you ask what he'll like dinner. Your always so good to him sweetie!" Emi said lightly praising her son.

"Well they have always been their for each-other so it's no surprise. Besides their God Brothers so their family....wait your leaving already?" Aizawa asked as Chase had finished eating and was giving Emi her daily requested 'Morning Hug'.

"When Dracul plans a day he's very specific on when it starts, especially when it's one of the rare days when he decides on his own to head out. We'll see you tonight" he answered closing the door.


End file.
